Wish upon a Dandelion
by amber-was-here130
Summary: a story about how Kenpachi Zaraki fell for Aki Kimura. ZarakiXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Wish upon a Dandelion by amber-was-here130**

**OK so this will be my first story on fanfiction so be gentle with me its my first time. This story is a Bleach fan make, it's about Kenpachi Zaraki and a girl named Aki Kimura. (I do not own any of the Bleach characters read about in this story. Aki Kimura is a name i made up and a person i made up as well.) This story is about how Kenpachi falls hard for her and i don't feel like typing up a big build up to when they fall for each so I'm kinda sorta gonna just jump right into it. There will be some mature content in here as well, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Description of Aki: Very long blond hair it reaches to her lower back with naturally gentle waves in her hair, pale fair skin. Rather tall about 5'11, long slender legs. She's not what you would call well endowed, but she most certainly has a good amount in the front and back, soft blue eyes a round cute face with medium sized pale pink lips. Isn't a very outspoken type of girl kinda just stays to herself but not afraid to fight when it's needed. (I will not describe Kenpachi right here because you SHOULD know what he looks like, if not then go watch Bleach!)**_

Aki Kimura ran silently through the seiretei she loved taking a run through the soul society, especially at night when the moon was bright and the stars just seemed to go on forever. her best friends Kaicho and Yoshe thought she was insane. They always said that she was more active at night than day, even when she stayed up into the latest hours of the night running. then to wake up earlier the next morning ready to go. She had always been a late to bed early to rise type of person, but every now and again. The lack of sleep would catch up to her and Aki would spend her days off doing nothing but sleep all day. But Aki loved the night, she loved the moon, the stars, the sense of complete tranquility at night, the crisp night air as it hit her face when she ran. So because of her night runs her legs were really strong, she could out run the best of officers and lieutenants. Aki could even out run a few captains, she had stamina to match her speed. So she could keep up a fast pace for hours before slowing down, and her longs legs only added to her ability to run. Aki shunned the straw sandles that soul reapers normally wore. So she had slippers simaliar to those woren by squad two, but she also didn't like to wear shoes at all. Aki loved to walk and run anywhere and everywhere barefoot. But sometimes the ground required her to put her black slippers on.

Aki contemplated about what she and her friends Kaicho and Yoshe were going to do tomarrow. Aki and her friends were part of the 4th squad, so they knew how to heal people with kidou. the other day Aki had put a idea to her captain Unohana. Aki thought that a few members of squad four should be apart of all of the squads, this way it could cut down the number of people going into the 4th squad sickbay. So that people who only suffered from minor problems such as flus, colds, and small pains. Wouldn't be crowding up the sickbays like they normally did, and would be able to attend to those problems at the squad it self. Also when ever there were accidents during tasks such as squad training sessions, there would already be a medic near by to either take care of the problem completly, or keep the victums stable untill they could be moved to 4th. It was a good idea and Captain Unohana said so as well, so she took it to Head Capatain Yamamoto. Aki had been then called in to give her reasons and insite to him, Captain Yamamoto agreeded to give it a trail run of 1-2 years. at first Aki was exstatic that her idea had been approved of. But there was a condition to her plan being tested, everyone in the Soul Society knew which squad was in the 4th squad sickbay more than everyother squad. The 11th squad, filled the sickbay up to capacity with problems of hangovers all the way up to missing limbs. It was squad eleven that also caused the most problems for all of the medics in fourth squad. So the trail run would have to happen with the eleventh squad. Captain Yamamoto said that if she and a few others were victorious in their goal with a squad like the 11th, then he would fully approve of her plan and work to put it in action.

So tomarrow morning she, Kaicho and Yoshe were to report to the 11th squad where for the next two years they were going to be medics on hand to the 11th. Captain Unohana expressed concern about the fact that Aki had chosen her two best friends to go with her, considering that Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe were all women. While the 11th squad was filled with nothing but thug-like men. Aki was touched that her captain cared for there safety, but Aki told Unohana that she trusted them to watch her back more than everyone else in the whole Soul Society and them her. Also all three of them were skilled enough to be able to defend themselves, Aki was more skilled then was required in the 4th with her zanpakuto. She wasn't brag worthy but she knew enough to keep herself safe.

Aki sped up some she knew that it was 2:00 in the morning, and being well rested would probably be a good idea for tomarrow. So she veared off towards her home, her feet slapped against the cool ground of the Seireitei. Tonight would be her last night for awhile in her 4th squad home, for it was be more convinent to move into the 11th squad instead of walking back and forth everyday between the two. Aki took a deep breath of the air enjoying its crispness, as she ran home to sleep for the night.

**Morning**

Aki walked with Captain Unohana, Kaicho Tsukiki, Yoshe Hayashi, a few other members from squad four carried items that were to be brought to 11th so a suitable clinic could be made there. Aki knew that many didn't even want to go within a 100 feet of 11th squad but they came to provide support for Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe, for they were quite literally walking straight into the lion's den.

"Well well well the fourth squad has arrived with the bravest members of ther squad," a voice drawled lazily. Aki looked ahead to see Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa stood ahead of them. Captain Unohana stepped forward, "Hello gentlemen would you be so kind as to show us to Captain Zaraki?" Yumichicka replied airily, "Of cousre Captain follow us."

Aki kept her eyes forward as they were lead into the dining area of the 11th squad, many of the men looked at the female members of the goup with open lust. The men whisled at them and made rude comments about them.

"Those the squad four pussies?" "Ya, and look at the boobs on that one!" "Dam, I'm gonna have to hit that." "Well you won't have much problems with that after all squad four members are weak as hell."

Aki looked to see how Yoshe and Kaicho were handling this, Yoshe also kept her eyes forward but open disgust and hate were written all over her face. But Kaicho looked about fearfully, there was open terror on her face. Aki would have to keep a close eye on Kaicho, she wasn't to worried about Yoshe. Yoshe was a pretty tough girl, but Kaicho was timid and very forgiving as her name suggested, Aki wouldn't have brought Kaicho at all but she had insited on it. Also Kaicho's ability with kidou was greater than Yoshe and Aki put together, and Aki had a feeling if they wanted to seceed in there goal then she would need the best for this squad.

Both Yoshe and Kaicho were very pretty so that would cause problems in trying to keep these squad eleven assholes off them. Yoshe was of medium higth, about 5'7. She had long sable colored hair it wasn't as long as Aki's but still pretty long, as well as smooth as silk. She had bright green eyes and a face that made Aki think of a princess. Her features were perfect and flawless. Yoshe held herself with an air that said "I'm beautiful and know it."

Kaicho was a little shorter than Yoshe, she a deep burnt red hair. It was shoulder lenght and curly as hell. Many mornings Aki would have to help Kaicho with it, her face was heart shaped and she had very healthy colored skin, with a very light dusting of freckles on her dainty nose. her lips were a natrally deep pink and they were the kind that could do a very cute pout. All in all Kaicho screamed innocence and kindness, which is one thing Aki and Yoshe loved about her. But in here amongst these men it would be trouble.

Kenpachi Zaraki sat on the floor observing Unohana and her group of people with his uncovered eye. He didn't bother with Unohana herself or the squad members he focused his attention to the three woman that would be staying with his men for two years. the 1st one was small with short reddish hair, and she had the type of face that said she was a very happy person. But that was all he took the time to noticed as he moved on to the next woman, it was clear by the way she held herself that she considered herself all that and she knew that she had a beauty to her. But his gaze shifted from her, she reminded him to much of Yumichika. Both women had looked away when he tried to meet there eyes. The last one held his attention, she was tall a good amount taller than the rest Unohana included_. "She'd come up to my shoulders," he thought_. Her hair was long and blond, her eyes a soft blue color. But it was the way she held herself that REALLY kept his attention. She held herself like a warrior ready to do battle, her stance said_, "I don't give a fuck who you are come at me the wrong way and I'll make you regret it." _Her eyes held a certain fire to them, and when he looked her in the eyes unlike her two companions she didn't look away from him. She met and kept his gaze, Kenpachi grinned wolfishly at her. _"She's gonna be interesting i can already tell." he thought to himself. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Unohana are these the woman that will be staying with me?" he growled. Unohana nodded calmly at the hulking captain of the eleventh squad, "Yes, Captain Zaraki. While they are here I ask that you take care of them, they are amongst my best. Ladies introduce yourselves to Captain Zaraki."

Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe stepped forward and bowed gracoiusly to him. "I am Yoshe Hayashi of the 4th squad." "My name is Kaicho Tsukiki I'm pleased to meet you." The names of the first two fell on deaf ears as Kenpachi's soul attention was focused on the blond, he wait for her to tell him her name. When she had bowed instead of looking at the floor like the other two she kept his gaze. "I am Aki Kimura."

Aki Kimura's name echoed through Kenpachi's mind, she was very intriguing, as well as beautiful. The brunette and the red head were _pretty _in comparison to this woman.

Aki looked Kenpachi Zaraki in the eye with open defiance, she was barley listening to her captain as she him of Aki's plans and the hopes that a spare room could be provided so a clinic could be made. Aki had only seen Captain Zaraki a few times and then it was from a far, but now up close she got a better impression on him. He was a huge not Captain Komamura huge but still pretty big his shoulders seemed to be a mile wide. While he towered over everyone herself included, his body screamed his masculinity. From the obliviously rock hard muscles Aki could see from the gape in his shihakusho, to the many scars that covered his body. But for some reason she felt no uneasiness near him if anything she felt- _safe _in his presence. Aki blinked as Captain Unohana addressed her, "Well Aki Captain Zaraki has a spare room that can be turned into a clinic, so we will help you to set it up then take our leave." Aki bowed to her captain, "Thank you Captain Unohana."

Afterwards they were led to a room that had a working sink, counters draws and cabinets. But it was oblivious that it hadn't been used in sometime; there was dust and dirt everywhere. Captain Unohana left wishing them good luck, thankfully a few squad members stayed behind to help them clean up the room and put stuff away. After they were done Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe sat down on the floor together and relaxed. Aki wondered where they were going to sleep, there was no lock on the door to the now clean clinic. Just when she began to wonder more on it Yumichika came it breezily, "Well girls I will show you to your rooms." He led them off towards some rooms and told them which three doors led to the rooms they had. Then he left to let them get settled. Aki looked at both Yoshe and Kaicho, then all three grabbed a futon and went into one room. there was no way in hell they were gonna sleep alone in this place.

Aki rolled around on her futon, she was restless. She wanted to run but common sense told her that would be a bad idea for a couple nights. It was three in the morning but sleep eluded her. She wondered why Captain Zaraki had stared at her yesterday so intently, she smiled at the memory of meeting Yachiru. The pink headed girl was a ball of energy, and she had given all three of them nicknames. Yoshe was Brownie Kaicho was Happy and Aki got named Pretty. Aki sighed wistfully as she listened to Yoshe and Kaicho's breathing as they slept. She rolled over and tried to sleep.

Yawned for what felt like the hundredth time as she helped Yoshe set the arm of a man who broke it while sparing. Three days had gone by and in those three days Aki had gotten maybe five hours of sleep all together. The majority of her nights were spent tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. During those three days everyman in the squad seemed to be finding ways to come and get checked out by the girls. Yoshe and Aki were able to make them back off with ease. But Kaicho being so kind didn't know how to simply tell them to fuck off. So more often than not either Yoshe or Aki had to bail her outta trouble with some member of squad eleven. After the man left Yoshe went to get something to eat, leaving Aki in the clinic by herself.

Aki went to the window and sat down by it, a breeze gently blew in. Aki closed her eyes and dozed she didn't know for how long but one second it was silent then a voice spoke not three feet from her. "You look tired as hell." Aki jumped her eyes snapping open as she looked up into the face of Captain Zaraki. There was a scowl on his face as he looked down at her in what looked like displeasure, "Don't you sleep at night?"

Aki scowled back at him but remained sitting, "I don't know what you're talking about sir." Zaraki glared at her, "Don't play dumb with me woman. I can hear you tossing and in my room next door, I'm surprised you don't wake your friends up with all the moving about you do." Aki blushed; she had forgotten that Zaraki's room was next to theirs. Before she could say anything he continued to talk, "I understand that you and your friends aren't too comfortable here, but dam that shouldn't cause you to miss three nights of sleep."

Aki looked up at him, he sounded… _concerned_. She was confused like what was with this man? Yesterday at dinner he had insisted that Aki, Yoshe and Kaicho sit with him Ikakku and Yumichika, so none of the men harassed them. Aki hadn't thought he would actually concern himself with something like that, and while they were eating Aki _noticed_ some things. Things such as Yoshe and Yumichika getting along rather well they kept telling each other how beautiful the other was, and Ikakku and Kaicho were silent. But they sat very close to one another, as well as learning that Kenpachi Zaraki had a soft spot. Yachiru, his second in command, Aki noticed that they almost had a father- daughter relationship. This proved to her that there was more to him than the rumors about how bloodthirsty he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpachi looked down at Aki, she was sitting by the window and looking simply beautiful. But tired, at night he could hear her tossing and turning, as well as her sighs of frustration and boredom. He didn't understand why though, and why did it seem to go on for hours? It wasn't that it kept HIM from sleeping but it made him curious about her. Which would keep him up wondering what she was thinking about while she tossed and turned with sleep excaping her grasp. "So are you that scared of this place that you can't sleep at night now?" he asked. There was a smirk on his face at the thought, it got bigger as he watched her eyes light up with anger.

"No, Captain Zaraki the reason I cant't sleep at night isn't because I fear sleeping here. Its because I'm restless and not ready to sleep." she huffed at him. Aki was tired and cranky as hell, for three nights she had been cooped up in a room. All because she was afraid if she went for a run some thug from squad eleven would sneak into the room and mess with Yoshe and Kaicho while they slept. Captain Zaraki plopped down next to Aki by the window, "Ok I don't follow what do you mean your restless here?" Aki gave him a look as she replied, "At night I normally don't go to bed until 1:00- 2:00 in the morning, because I'm out running normally I run every night-" "So then run I'm sure as hell not stopping you what just because your bed is here you can't run anymore?" Aki gave him a look that could kill, "No, Captain Zaraki the reason I haven't ran for the last three nights is because if I were to take a run. The door would have to be left unlocked since I don't have a key to the room. So its not me i fear for its my friends i fear for if I were to take a run."

Thats when he understood perfectly, _"Ah she thinks that if she leaves her friends at night with the door unlocked they would be raped in the middle of the night, and they probably would for that matter." _he thought grimly He scratched his chin thoughtfully and wondered why he was even concerning himself with this.

Aki felt her eyelids droop, she was REALLY tired. Then before she knew it her head swayed to the side and landed on Captain Zaraki's shoulder. Her body judt felt like it weighed a ton, her eyelids wouldn't open no matter how much she tried.

Zaraki looked down at her in surprise what the hell had just happened? "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

Aki tried to open her eyes but they closed instead, "I'm sorry Captain Zaraki I'm just so tired you can leave if you like." Her voice was got softer with each word.

Zaraki didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to leave just get up and walk out? He could easliy see in his mind him getting up and her head smacking against the floor Zaraki metally flinched at the thought. He watched her as she fell deeper into sleep with her head on his arm, she looked so peaceful. He was still contemplating what to do when she shivered as a breeze blew in. Zaraki didn't know what the hell possesed him but he moved the arm she was using as a pillow and wrapped it around her. Aki sighed and scooted closer to him. Zaraki looked at this woman in complete bewilderment, he'd been with a woman before many of times. But they were the whores from the Rukon district, and it didn't even last a night as soon as he got what he'd came for he paid them and left. Even then the whores had never been all that willing with him, they only did it because he paid well. But here was a woman from 4th squad none the less, sleeping next to him as if she TRUSTED him. He grinned and thought, _"She must be cracked."_

Aki yawned and snuggled closer to the heat source next to her. Then her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happned, slowly and carefully Aki looked up hopeing Captain Zaraki wouldn't notice. No such luck he was looking directly at her, it was also then that she noticed that her face was pressed to his chest instead of his arm like before. "Sleep well?" he drawled, Aki blushed and nodded softly. Aki was surprised he had stayed she was surprised that he let her use him as a pillow, she was surprised that his arm was wrapped lightly around her waist. But what surprised her even more that all that was the fact that she LIKED being pressed up against him like this. Aki felt safe and warm in such close proximity to him, Aki couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way, with a man expecially.

Zaraki watched her, she hadn't moved an inch from him. So he hadn't taken his arm from around her, he was curious to see what would happen. So far he was very surprised, there was no fear on her face no disgust no horror she looked a little emabaressed. But that was it, Zaraki also didn't know why he liked having her so close to him, he didn't understand why it made him want to hold her tighter to him. Whenever he went to the Rukon district to get a time with one of the whores. It had been straight sex no cuddling, talking, kissing or hugging. But now he wanted to hold this woman from the forth squad as close him as possible he wanted to KISS he badly bury his hands in her long golden hair. Her lips weren't big in that pouty way like her red haired friend, but they sure as hell looked VERY kissable. Then her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Zaraki's breath came out a little louder. He imagined licking her lips himself, he imagined sucking that lovely looking tongue in his own mouth. Then he decided to try and make that fantasy a reality, he pressed his lips to hers.

Aki stiffened she couldn't believe Kenpachi Zaraki was KISSING her, his tongue gently licked her bottom lip. She gasped and then it invaded her mouth she moaned quitely, her hands slowly slid around his torso and rubbed the muscles at his broad back. Then she found herself on the floor under Zaraki as he continued to ravish her mouth, one of his large hands cupped the back of here neck. His fingers buried themselves in her hair as he pulled her firmly against his mouth. He leaned back for a second so they could both that a gasp of much needed air, then began to nibble and suck of her bottom lip.

Gods Zaraki couldn't believe this was happening, not only was he kissing this woman but she was accepting and giving back to what she got. She could have just laid there and let him do all the work but instead she was kissing him back. Actually FIGHTING him for dominace, he growled when she nipped at his lips then crushed her lips to his while those delicate hands caressed his back through his shihakusho.

"Pretty!" a cheerful voice yelled before the door was ripped wide open. Yachiru stood there and her eyes became the size of saucers when she saw her capatain and Aki on the floor in a VERY intimate position. "Kenny?!"

Pretty blushed a brillient shade of red as she pushed against Kenny's chest, "Uh um L-Lieutenant Kusajishi w-what are you doing here?" Yachiru stared at them they still hadn't moved, Kenny was kinda glaring at her and Pretty seemed to be trying to leave. Then she spoke, "Oh I came to tell you that Happy's in some trouble with some of the men, I thought you should know."

"What?! Where is she and what about Yoshe at?!"

"Oh um Brownie is with Yun-Yun and Happy is in the courtyard."

Aki tore herself out of Captain Zaraki's grasp and ran head long for the courtyard. Captain Zaraki was following her but she knew she was putting distanct between them. Aki could hear the troble aas she got closer to the courtyard.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you have a night with me and my buddies here?"

"N-no. thank y-you I really have t-to get b-back to the clinic now."

"What you think you better than us' Your nothing more than squad four trash!"

Aki flew threw the door and saw what was happening, she stopped just outside the door. Kaicho was backed up against a wall, and fivgemen had her cornered. They were big DUMB looking brutes, Kaicho's eyes flicked to where Aki stood there was a pleading look in her eyes. That was all she needed, Aki heard Zaraki arrive just behind her but didn't bother. She charged straight ahead flying acrossed the courtyard like it was nothing at all. Aki's foot connected with the back of the first brute's head, he went crashing into the wall face first. Then she used her momentum to spin on her toes and deliver a hard kick to another man's gut. He was left gasping on the ground after the first two went down the other men figured out it was time for a fight or flight action. Since they were in squad 11 that meant fight. One swung his fist wide aiming for Aki's head while another took a run at her. She ducked the fist then spun out of the way of the charging man. Aki then kicked out with one long leg catching catching a man in his groin. After that Aki heard sword leave scabbard, a sword swung at her she jumped up and over the side ways swing. Then her right foot lashed out connecting with the man's jaw a resounding SMACK could be heard, but he must have had a hard head. For instead of backing down like the rest had he kept coming. Aki saw him take another swing at her, she quickly she drew her own zanpakuto. She blocked his sword then went on the attack, the man looked surprised as hell when she started to fight back with her sword. IT was clear to all the squad members who had gathered to watch that she had skills in fighting.

Aki disarmed him and then brought the butt of her sword to his gut in a very heavy blow. He fell to the ground quickly groaning and whimpering, "No more you win just no more." he pleaded. Aki sniffed in disdain, "Then go asshole and don't come to my clinic expecting treatment you can walk your ass to fourth for that!" He nodded and scuttled off painfully, Aki sheathed her her sword and turned to Kaicho she was with Yoshe, who was brusjing dirt of her clothes commenting on it. Officar Maderame then walked up and yelled at the squad, "Alright you pussies shows over get lost!" They all scattered like roaches, Ikakku walked over to Kaicho and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aki watched with interest as Kaicho blushed as Ikakku asked if she was alright. Then Aki turned around to see Captain Zaraki making his way to her. Lt Kusajishi on his shoulder there was a wolfish grin on his face and a rather LUSTFUL look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, when Yachiru had busted in ruining their make out session. he had been mad but then when Akiran off with that speed of hers he had been surprised she was faster than him. Then when he got to the courtyard and saw all that, Zaraki had gotten a erection from hell. The woman knew how to fight, it was obvious that her leg skills were very formidable and her sword skills weren't Ikakku or Yumichikagood. They were not something to joke about either, she moved with the grace and fierceness of a hunting cat. When she had first struck it surprised him but after that he watched. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen a woman do, he'd seen a woman fight before but not like that she held a grace that made him want her BADLY. But when a sword was drawn he had gotten worried about to step in and stop it, but then she drew her own and instead of calling for help she went on the _offense_. Zarakiwould have paid to see that again just so he could watch that body of hers move. She was watching him make his way towards her, there still was no fear in those lovely eyes of hers. He stopped an arms length from her, "What the hell is a woman like you doing in the 4th squad?"

Aki looked at him in confusion, of all the things she expected him to say THAT was not one of them, "I'm afraid I don't understand Captain-"

"Kenpachi, I want you to call me Kenpachi," he interrupted her. Aki blinked but replied readily, "Alright then.. Kenpachi since I am going to be calling you by your first name would you be so kind as to do the same?"

Kenpachi grinned down at her, "Sure thing Aki and I hope that during your stay here I might be able to get to know you a little better."

Aki ran barefoot through the Sereiteishe still couldn't get over what had happened after she had beat those five guys up. After all that nonsense had been dealt with kenpachi told her not to worry about her friends. He would stay up tonight so that way she could go for her run, at first Aki had been hesitant. But Yoshe had over heard it all and urged her to accept the offer, "Take it Aki like it would be rude to decline such a gerous offer, and I am sick of hearing you at night." So Akiaccepted it, and god was she grateful. She finally felt calm no worries about waking up to a guy coming after her friends, and she would get some sleep tonight with ease. It was 12:00 already even though that was early for Aki to turn in she headed back to eleventh. Just to see if Kenpachi had truly stayed up.

Kenpachi sat by his window watching the gate to the eleventh compound, he watched Akirun in through the gate with a gracfulness like no other. He smiled and left his room so that when she headd to hers they would bump right into each other. Aki came in silently and jumped as she saw Kenpachi's hulking figure from the shadows, "Oh my goodness you startled me!" Kenpachi reached out and brushed a strand of that golden hair behind her ear, "Sorry" he rumbled. Aki smiled shyly up at him, as his hand slowly caressed her cheek. _So beautiful _he thought to himself as his fingertips brushed softly on her skin.

"How was your run?"

"Very lovely thank you for asking."

"No, problem."

Those fingertips still caressed her cheek slowly, and they made Aki's eyes droop. She could still remember what it felt like to be pressed to this man's chest, while she slept. "Well I should go to bed now Kenpachi goodnight." Before Aki could walk off to her room, kenpachi's hand fully cupped her cheek and tilted her face up so he could gently kiss her. Then he let go with obvious reluctance, "Good night." Then he walked off into his own room.

After he had closed his door, in a daze Aki entered her own room, and layed down on her futon to sleep. Her hand was pressed to her lips still feeling Kenpachi's on them. That had to of been the softest kiss Aki had ever been given. then Aki remembered what kenpachi had said to her earlier, _"I hope that during your stay here I might be able to get to know you a little better." _It was then that Aki decided that she would like to get to know Kenpachi some more as well.

**6 months later**

six months into the 2 years they had at squad 11, and things began to change. Things such as squad 11 didn't bother Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe like they did before, if anything they accepted the three. They didn't _blatantly _look at their boobs and asses the squad 11 men still looked but not when either the girls were paying attention or certain _other _men of squad 11 were. They stopped ogling Aki after she had kicked ass in the courtyard in front of the whole squad, because they all feared if she caught them they would lose there manhood. Yoshe kept up her ice queen attitude, she was able to drive them off with her chilly remarks and biting words. But Kaicho wasn't keeping the men from staring it was Ikkaku Maderame himself. A week or 2 after the courtyard incident they became a couple. But only Kaicho, Aki, Yoshe and Ikkaku himself knew of this. It wasn't made public until a week ago, when Yachiru had caught them in a supply closet making out. So naturally it went around like wild fire considering she ran around screaming "_Baldy and Happy loved each other and are makin babies in the closet," _all day long. Aki had thought kaicho would die from how long her face had stayed red. So now nine times out of ten it was Ikkaku staring at Kaicho's ass or chest, while anyone else he caught lookin got their ass beat. Aki was happy that Kaicho and Ikkaku were together and she wondered about Yoshe and Yumichika, but it was hard to tell with them. Aki was having troubles figuring out if Yumichika was gay or just a very feminine type of guy. While Aki herself was growing closer Kenpachi Zaraki, the make out session in the clinic hadn't made its way around, which meant Kenpachi had probably gotten a hold of Yachiru before she could tell anyone. But when Aki came back from her runs Kenpachi would be up and waiting to greet her no matter how late it was. Then he would ask her how it was then kiss her goodnight, and Aki found herself with Kenpachi whenever she had some free time on her hands. It he was sparing with the other squad member she would watch, then when he had beaten everyone to a moaning groaning mass of defeat. He would walk over and join her sometimes they talked while other times he just watched her. Yachiru would join them as well, and Aki had grown quite fond of the little soul reaper. Alot of times Yachiru would sit in Aki's lap and Aki would listen while Yachiru told her about EVERYTHING. Whatever Yachiru wanted to talk about would range from candy and butterflies to killing hollows and beating up soul reapers.


	5. Chapter 5

Today Yachiru was in her lap and asking Aki questions while Kenpachi laid next to them, he had his head propped up and he looked like he was asleep.

"Pretty where did you come from did you come from a rich family?"

"No, Yachiru I came from the Rukon district."

"Me and kenny came from the Rukon too, what district did you come from?"

"I was born in district 57 but I spent most of my life in district 80."

"Wow Pretty you used to live in district 80 like kenny too. How did you live there Kenny says that district 80 is at the bottom he says that all the Rukon's worst criminals and murderers live there, are you a criminal Pretty?"

Aki smiled to herself, "No, Yachiru I'm not a criminal, and Kenpachi's right when he says that all the Rukon's worst criminals live there. As of how I was able to live there it was hard my family lived on the outskirts town. In the forest to be exact, so I guess you could say I didn't live in District 80 per say."

"Did you ever see Kenny while you lived there?"

"Now that i think about it I did see kenpachi once, it was the last time I stepped foot into 80 before i ran."

"What do you mean ran?"

Aki was silent she wondered if it was really something she wanted to talk about, even Kaicho and Yoshe had never heard the story of why she left 80. Aki decided to go ahead and tell Yachiru, "Well my father never let me or my mother go into town alot, him and my brothers would go but not us. I never understood why, my mother did but I didn't at the time. Well one day my brother was really late coming home, and my father had a broken leg so he couldn't go look for them."

FLASHBACK

Aki dressed as a man, and put a sword with a blade as long as her arm around her waist. Her mother tied her hair up and stuffed it into a hat, while her father told her what she was to do. "You follow the path I told when you get to town ask the shop keeper who sells fish to tell you the way to center of town, talk to no one else keep your head down. If you do not find your brother within 2 hours when you get to town you come straight home. I don't care if you have or haven't found them you come home understand." Aki nodded as her mother smeared ash on her face to give her face a grimey look and he cover her fair skin and make her look less like a woman. then her mother smeared more ash on her clothes and the blade Aki had with her had been dulled of any shine it had and made to look like it was a piece of trash sword. Her mother looked to her father as he looked Aki up and down, making sure that there was nothing about her that would give away the fact she was a woman. He took a deep breath, Aki could tell he wanted to protest or forbid her from going, "Father I will be alright trust me, your the one who taught me how to use this sword and you said I was better at it then my siblings." He looked her in the eyes, there was straight fear in those eyes. It almost made Aki want to not go, but she had to do this. He nodded once, "Be careful Aki and remember speak to no one, and if you do try to make your voice as low as possible." Aki nodded then she hugged her mother.

Aki had been in town before but it had been very few times, and each time she went she was throughly shocked. Children of all ages roamed the streets they were skinny and many had scars like those of a well seasoned warrior. They were covered in dirt their eyes held a certain cold lifelessness to them. The adults were just as bad, the women either looked stone cold and unforgiving or broken and not there as they followed their husbands. But the men scared Aki the most many look dangerous and crazy, they had a cruel shine to their eyes. Aki could feel the stares, a cold fear settled in her stomach like a stone. Her disguise wasn't fooling very many people, the men expecially.

They knew a woman when they saw one, any good killer knew a... _untouched _woman when he saw one. the people in district 80 had all lived hard lives and life had tot **(forgive me i forgot how to spell it the right way) **them what they needed to know to survive. They knew the difference between a man with money to one who was going to rob the man with the money. They knew a woman in disguise when they saw one, they knew by they way she held herself. They also knew the difference between a _pure_ woman to one who worked the streets for money.

Aki hurried to the fish vendor, she lowered her voice and asked him where the middle of the city was. he pointed the way to her then whispered softly, "Child your not fooling anyone with your disguise. You have already caught someones unwanted attention, I suggest you hurry with what you have to do and hurry home. Keep that sword of yours ready because they WILL try something if you go into a dark alley alone." Aki nodded and walked towards her destination, her eyes flicked from left to right, she felt eyes she knew someone was staring at her. Aki got to where she wanted but she didn't want to wait there, she didn't feel safe. Aki decided to wait a few minetes, she looked around and met the eyes of a man with a facial tattoo. Aki regretted it, he began to make his way towards her. Aki felt like a mouse staring into a snakes gaze, his eyes where a sickening muddy brown color there was a cruel smile on his face. Aki turned and dashed off she didn't know where she was going, she turned corners trying to lose him. But she did not know where she was going, he did. Aki was turning another when a large hand grabbed her arm firmly. "Well hey there sweet heart are you lost." someone breathed in her ear. Aki looked up, it was him. His tattoo was a snake that ran from his nect up to his shaved head where it wrapped around his head. He was possibly an inch taller than Aki, his skin was dirty. Aki struggled she kicked at him, punched at him with the one hand she had free. He growled and slamed her against the wall, all the breath in Aki left in a whoosh. "Now thats not needed now is it?" Aki kicked him this time her foot connected to his groin, he groaned but didn't let go. Once his breathing went abck to normal he looked at Aki with hate "You little whore I was going to be nice but not now!" He slapped her hard. Aki tasted blood in her mouth, she was going to be raped by this asshole! Then all of a sudden he was thrown from Aki, her brother had finally appeared and taclked the man, "Aki run now!"

Aki did what he said, she was afraid and a little bit dazed. As she ran with the sounds of some fierce fighting behind her getting farther and farther away. Aki was lost again it seemed this place was a fucking maze! She tripped and fell on something, she made shreiked as whatever it was growled and grabbed her arm. "Calm down dammit, fuck your loud!" someone snarled at her. Aki opened her eyes (which she had closed when she fell) she looked into the face of a man with a long scar that ran down thel eft side fo his face. He glared at Aki, "Why don't you watch where the fuck your going woman!" he yelled in her face.

That did it, ever since she had noticed she was being followed she had been working to keep her cool. Now the dam broke and everything came pouring out, "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears fell like a waterfall. The man looked confused and and unsure what to do, "H-hey are you okay I didn't mean to make you cry?"

Aki sobbed loudly, "No, I'm not ok I come into town looking for my brother and what do I get instead? I almost get raped and then When I do find my brother he tells me to run and now I have someone yelling at me for falling?! So no I'm not alright but thanks for asking!"

The man stood up bringing Aki with him cursing softly, his hands fluttered around Aki unsure of what the hell he was supposed to do. He decided on placing his hands on her shoulders, "Um I'm sorry for yelling."

Aki rubbed her eyes trying to stem the tears but they wouldn't stop. The man moved her hands and used the edge of his tattered brown shirt to wipe her eyes, Aki sniffed as he did this. Aki knew she should have run home by now, but she felt safe for the first time ever since coming into town. Once he'd finished Aki looked up at him, he was pretty tall. He also had longish black hair and a sword was slung acrossed his back. Aki could tell by his face he had been through alot and life had been hard to him.

Aki blinked up at him like a lost puppy.

"AKI!" someone yelled behind her. Aki turned the man let her go, he brother came running to her. He was battered and bloody, he stopped before her grabbed her hand "We have to go that guy was a gang leader, excuse us." Her brother bowed to the man than he dragged Aki off quickly."

**End of flashback**

"After that I had to leave it was to dangerous according to my brother for me to go back home. so he told me to head for the 79th district and wait for him and our family there. He gave me money and told me which way to go." Aki finished

Yachiru looked up at Aki from her spot in Aki's lap. "What happened after that Pretty did your family come for you?"

Aki shook her head "No, I waited in 79th for 2 days. Then I got tired of waiting so I left heading further up the district line. Along the way I meet Yoshe and Kaicho."

Before yachiru could question Aki anymore Ikkaku called her over, and she ran over yelling at him for interupting Aki's story.

Aki smiled then looked over at Kenpachi, he was staring at her "I remember you now." He stated as he looked her face over, "You sure as hell weren't as pretty as you are now.'


	6. Chapter 6

Aki's felt a tell tale blush creep up onto her cheeks at the statement. He stared at her for a moment then asked, "How is it you lived any where near 80 and didn't turn into one of the other women there?"

Aki was confused, "I don't understand what your asking like I said my father really never let me go into town."

Kenpachi thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Good i would hate it if you became like one of the other woman at 80." Then abruptly he got up and walked off.

Aki watched him go, now she was as red a a tomato. _Did Kenpachi Zaraki care for her? _she wondered. Aki shrugged her shoulders and got up and went back to the clinic thinking about it for the rest of the day.

Kenpachi stalked through the squad 11 compound he was mad as hell, he'd been awake when Aki told Yachiru about how she used to live in 80, and he was mad as hell for it. The part where she was almost raped kept echoing through his head, and the picture of her crying that one day also was in his head. Put them together and Kenpachi was in a foul mood. _Why the fuck do I care about what happened to that woman? What the hell is she doing to me? _His spirtual pressure lashed out at anyone who came near him. Kenpachi also remembered how he'd felt that day back in 80.

**FLASHBACK**

Kenpachi had been taking a nap on the ground, most people didn't bother him for he had a reputation for beating anyone who did; bloody. He heard someone running towards his way, but paid no attention to it. Then **SLAM **someone fell onto him their elbow hitting his stomach, he growled grabbed who ever it was. There was a shriek right in his face, "Calm down dammit, fuck your loud!" he snarled at her. He saw her open her eyes, they were blue he noticed an soft as hell. _Those eyes are way to soft there's no way she's from 80. _"Why don't you watch where the fuck your going woman!" he yelled. Then regreted it as she began to cry,"H-hey are you okay I didn't mean to make you cry?" She sobbed loudly, "No, I'm not ok I come into town looking for my brother and what do I get instead? I almost get raped and then When I do find my brother he tells me to run and now I have someone yelling at me for falling?! So no I'm not alright but thanks for asking!"

Kenpachi cursed and stood up and wasn't sure what to do next. So he lightly placed his hands on her shaking shoulders, "Um I'm sorry for yelling." She began to wipe her eyes but only seceeded on smearing the dirt on her face. Kenpachi moved her hands and wiped her eyes with the edge of his shirt himself, once he was done she looked up at him. Then he noticed she was kinda good looking, but it was a hard to tell when she was dressed like that. But her face was pretty, he wanted to touch her hair cause it looked soft.

**END**

Kenpachi remembered that he had wanted to hold her to him that day, and tell her it was alright. Then days afterward that day her face would pop up in his head every now and again, but eventually it took a spot in the back of his mind. Then it had reared up after she had told him about meeting once in 80.

Unknowingly Kenpachi found himself walking towards the clinic, once he realized what was going on he stopped right before the doors. He wondered if Aki ws in there, then someone bumped into him. He growled and looked down, it ws that other girl with the short hair and looked way to happy. "Oh um C-captain Zaraki are you looking for A-Aki?" she stammered.

He nodded once and she began to figet, "Well um she's not here she went to fourth a while back."

Kenpachi blinked, "What are you trying to say woman?"

"Well its just that she's been gone along time, we needed supplies because we were running low, and well she's just been gone a while."

Then Aki rushed in and ran head long for their bedroom, she dashed in and slammed the door shut, Kenpachi growled and followed her. He yanked the door open and almost expolded, Aki's clothes were riped and she had a huge bruise on her face. Which was in the shape of a hand. Kenpachi growled loudly and stalked to her, she stepped back. But the wall stopped her.

Aki held her clothes together and watched as Kenpachi stomped up to her. His hand grabbed her chin and turned her face so he could look at the bruise on her cheek. he did it all with more gentleness than she expected. "Who did it?!" he snarled dangerously. Aki blinked and wasn't sure if she should tell him, "Um."

"Was it someone from squad 11?"

"Sort of."

"What the hell do you mean SORT OF?!"

The next part was barely above a whisper, "He was a new recruit and the man from district 80."

Kenpachi made he look up at him, "The one with the snake tattoo?"

Aki nodded, then he grinned a rather maniac like grin "Well i get to kick his ass for today and that day." He turned and shouted at Kaicho on his way out, "You better take care of her!"

Kaicho sqeaked and went about healing Aki.

Kenpachi was heaing for the gates, if he was a new recruit then he would find out who he is. Yachiru landed on his shoulder but kenpachi didn't pay much attention to that.

"Where you going Kenny?"

"To find someone and make him regret the day he was born."

"Okay!" Yachiru said brightly.

Ikkaku was sparing with the new recruits he could figure out their strengh, and decide whether or not they made seat. When he felt his captain's spiritual pressure hit him like a gut to the punch. Captain Zaraki was mad it was obivious, Ikkaku watched as his captain looked over the new meat. His eye stopped at one man, he had a snake tattoo on him face. But nothing else about him was note worthy he was bulky yes but nothing else really. Ikkau looked back at his captain, and pure murder was written on Captain Zaraki's face. Ikkaku walked over and greeted him, "Afternoon Captain, here to greet the new recruits?"

Kenpachi walked passed his third seat as if he wasn't there.

Ikkaku made as if to go after him, but Kaicho ran up to him and grabbed his arm then whispered in his ear quickly about what she had just learned from Aki.

Kenpachi stalked towards the bastard like a wolf on the attack. Once he was directly infront of the man, kenpachi looked him over. He was a little taller than Aki, his skin was tanned and he looked like a ugly pig. kenpachi could see he had been recently hit in the jaw, for his lip was bloodied and he had a rather nasty looking black eye. Along with some very deep claw marks along his face. Kenpachi grinned his girl didn't go down without a fight, somewhere in the back of his head the question _when did she become my girl rolled through his head?_

All of a sudden Kenpachi grabbed the bastard's shirt front and growled like a predator, "I have a bone to pick with you ass wipe. Its about what you did to the woman who gave you that black eye of yours!" kenpachi saw recognition in the man's eyes, then kenpachi threw him acrossed the courtyard. He slamed into a wall. Kenpachi growled at him while he walked over and continued to beat the living shit out of the asshole, "I'm going to make you regret the day you were born!"

Kenpachi's fist slammed into his stomach, the man fell to the ground. Kenpachi kicked him in the stomach, he coughed up blood.

Kenpachi picked him up by his collar, there was fear in his eyes "If I so much as hear you gave Aki a wrong look I will kill you!" Kenpachi was about to punch him in the face, but somebody grabbed onto his arm.

He looked over, it was Aki "Don't Kenpachi you'll kill him if you keep this up."

Kenapchi snarled and threw the bastard on the ground, then grabbed Aki by her arm and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Aki had run out after Kenpachi as soon as Kaicho had healed her and she'd changed her clothes. She had seen the end and knew by what was happening that if Kenpachi didn't stop the man would die. So against all reason and common sense she ran out and grabbed onto his arm, now she was being led god knows where by this man. But Aki felt no fear towards him, even though his grip on her arm was rather tight. He led her into his office and slammed the door. Then turned on Aki his eye was on fire, "Why the fuck did you stop me?!" He'd let go of her arm, Aki ignored the throbbing and calmly spoke to him "Because if I didn't stop you then he would have died from how hard you were hitting him."

Kenpachi growled "And that would be a bad thing if that asshole was dead, I should kill him for what he did to you!" Kenpachi punched the wall putting a hole through it, Aki jumped at the action. he was breathing heavily his hand still in the wall, slowliy Aki placed her hand on his wrist and carefully pulled his hand out of the poor wall. Kenpachi let her he still wanted to kill the bastard but what Aki was doing now held his interest. She held his hand in both of her soft ones, then looked up at him and smiled softly. "thank you for caring Kenpachi."

It was then kenpachi realized he was screwed, there was no forgetting this woman and moving on. She had him twisted around her hand and she didn't even no it. On impulse he pulled her roughly against him and kissed her violently almost. Aki gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth in a second, he bit her lip gently. Then he licked the soft piece of flesh while he sucked on it.

Aki felt herslf being pushed up against the wall, her hands wrapped around the back of kenpachi's neck. He roughly pulled her up by the back of her thighs until she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He began to kiss the side of her neck just under her ear, he nipped and lick at the spot and Aki began to pant from the sensation.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Captain sir, a hell butterfly is here."

Kenpachi stiffened and glared towards the door, "Fine!"

Aki giggled at the look on his face, the look of 'leave me the fuck alone' was aimed at the door. Then he turned to Aki "Whats so funny?"

Aki grinned "You simply look like you can't get enough of me."

He glared then smile wolfishly, then he licked the underside of her neck then barely touched her neck with his lips. Aki shivered at the feeling as his breathe brushed acrossed her neck "Have I ever told you how much you turn me on." He rubbed his hardness between her legs to get the point acrossed. Aki moaned in his ear softly, then he put her down and walked off throwing over his shoulder. "If we'd had more time on our hands I would show you over and _over _again but you can thank the butterfly for that."

Aki laughed and followed, Yachiru jumped onto Kenpachi's broad shoulder "We got hollows to fight in the 56th district Kenny, and we gotta take Pretty, Brownie and Happy with us!"

Aki wondered how the girl could be so happy all the time....

**Battlefield**

Aki worked tirelessly as she set the man's broken arm, there was a sudden explosion of hollows in the 56th didstrict. Almost all of squad 11 and many from squads 8 and 13 were sent to help. Along with medics from squad 4 to heal anyone who was injured. Aki looked over at Kaicho and Yoshe they were working as well but she could see the strain begining to take effect. Kaicho was sitting down taking a small break and Yoshe was slowing, they had been at it for 10 hours now. But Aki wouldn't take a break not until it was all over with. She heard snippets of what was going on in the field.

"Did you see that man from 11th the bald one? He was amazing but i think he got hurt."

Aki saw Kaicho paying close attention to this from the corner of her eye. Then the conversation caught her attention.

"Officer Maderame was cool but did you see their captain, He's a monster in battle. I swear I heard him laughing while he cut hollows to pieces, and he was absolutly COVERED in blood!"

Aki wondered if it was all hollow blood, then moved on to the next patienet. It was a woman and she had a nasty gash on her face, Aki started to heal it then there was a loud scream close by.

"Ahhh its a hollow!"

Aki spun around in time to see a man who was a clear rookie lose his head LITERALLY. Aki roared out orders as panic began to set in "Get those that can't run away from her to the next healing site!" She ran head long and helped a man up before moving on to a woman with a bum leg, Kaicho followed swiftly. Aki helped the woman stand up then helped her to lean on Kaicho. Aki saw from the corner of her eye a massive black hand coming towards them, she push Kaicho and the woman out of the way. Aki felt claws slach a hairs breath away from her neck.

It was a big one all black with the face of a bull with sharp teeth, it lunged for kaicho and the woman. Aki drew her Zanpakuto swiftly and cut off the offnding hand, blood spewed out like a fountain. The hollow roared and turned its attention to Aki, she dodged as its good hand lashed out at her. Aki tried to move but she wasn't fast enough to evade the hollow completly. Its claws cut into her side, Aki ignored the pain and struck out with her sword atking its head off.

"Aki behind you!"

Aki wasn't able to dodge as a hand smacked her into a rock a good twenty feet away, Aki skidded acrossed the dirt like a rock before smacking into the boulder. Her head throbbed painfully, Aki tried to sit up but her arm was broken. Her vision began to blur from the blood loss, Aki saw the other hollow loom over her it roared in that hollow way. Aki waited for it to strike but it stiffened, then a jagged sword came out of its eye then ripped to the side taking a good cunk out of it mask. Aki watched as Kenpachi covered in black blood swung his sword cutting the beast in half. Kenpachi snarled like an animal then procedded to hack at hollows like a butcher to meat. Aki was having troubles keeping her eyes open, but in seconds any and all hollows were dead like flies around them. Kenpachi stomped to her his spiritual pressure was going chaotic, he began to pick her up but stopped when she hissed in pain.

"Sorry" he growled lowly then held her to his chest as he ran off. Aki tried to keep her eyes open as she looked up at this man. He WAS covered in blood and sticky from it, but her body was tired and abused so she lost at staying awake.

Kenpachi felt her go limp in his arms that worried him so he ran faster.

He arrived at the next healing site in record time, he stomped up to a medic and held Aki out to her. "Heal her!" he growled at the woman she began to stammer and had him place Aki on a blanket. Then he watched the woman like a hawk, she quickly looked her over, "She has a broken arm a nasty gash on her side and possibly a concusion but nothing that can't be delt with here." The medic's hands glowed as she began to heal Aki, Kenpachi watched as the bone in her arm popped back into place.

He felt Yachiru grab onto his arm, "Kenny whats wrong with Pretty?"

"She's hurt Yachiru." A member of his squad who's name he didn't know ran up to him "Sir we need you the hollows are causing problems for the 5th platoon."

Kenpachi growled "Fine I'll be there in a second" he barked at the woman taking care of Aki "You better take care of her woman!" before he walked of to kill some more hollows hoping to finally get a challenge out of one.

LATER

The hollows had finally been driven off, Kenapchi walk slowliy back to where he left Aki at. He almost exploded at what he saw when he got there. Kenpachi had expected Aki to be resting after what had happened, but instead he found her up and about taking care of other squad members like a whirlwind of blond hair.

Yoshe walked up to him, "She has a habit of doing this, we've tried to make her take a break and go take a bath and relax but we can't get her to. I even brought a bag with her bath supplies and a change of clothes in it." Yoshe held up a purple bag with bottles of soap and shampoo, Kenpachi snatched the bag. He heard her sniff at him "How rude!"

Kenpachi made a beeline for Aki he didn't stop he didn't ask questions, all he did was grab her in one arm around the waist and walked off.

Aki's yells of protest fell on deaf ears, she was slung under one of his thick arms like a sack of potatoes.

"Kenpachi you ass put me down now!" she began to kick her legs violently and punched at his stomach. But it was like hitting a brick wall, she got lucky and one of her kicks landed on the back of his head some how. Aki shrieked as she found herself thrown over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. He firmly grabbed her arms and legs firmly pinning her to him "About time you stopped kicking me woman."

Aki was pissed as hell, she couldn't move her arms of legs his grip was like steel. "Ugh, Kenpachi what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm taking you to the bathouse where you are going to take a bath you have blood on your clothes."

"Oh you hypocrite your dripping with it some if anyone needs a bath its YOU not me and why are you doing this?!"

"I'm doing this just because I can and I would not like to see you work yourself to death."

The second part shut Aki up, did he really _care_? Aki blushed he cared about her well being than gave her the warm fuzzy feelings.

But then they died just as quickily as they emerged, one large hand groped her ass throughly. Aki gasped and kneed him in the face since he'd let up on the grip of her legs.

Kenpachi growled and squeezed her ass firmly "Nice ass."

Aki growled right in his ear "Pervert your supposed to be a captain not some horny school boy."

"Oh believe me beautiful I'm not a school boy but sure you do make me horny as hell," he purred back.

Aki blushed he called her beautiful, she really didn't think she was _beautiful _pretty maybe but not beautiful.

Kenpachi wondered why she was so quiet, even when the entered the sereitei and pass alot of other soul reapers she still remained quiet.

He glared at a man who was clearly looking at Aki's ass, once he made it to the bathouse. Kenpachi was greeted by Yumichika "Someone told me you were making your way here so I brought you a change of clothes Captain, and its a good thing I did. You look absolutly filthy dirt is so ugly, you should keep your clothes clean Captain so you can be beautiful like me."

He heard Aki snort with laughter, Kenpachi growled and snatched the clothes from Yumichika and walked off. The man who sat at the front desk looked at Kenpachi and Aki in amusement.

"Private bath!" Kenpachi snarled

"Kenpachi don't be so rude!" Aki shot at him. Then looked at the man with as much dignity as possible in her position.

"I apologize for his rudeness sir, he has been hit on the head one to many times lately."

The man who was in charge of the baths struggle to not laugh "It is alright madam here there is a private bath open down that way." He held a key and card to pace on the door handle to them.

Aki snipped at Kenpachi "You gonna take that or would you like me to Oh wonderful Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi growled lowly and squeezed her butt once more before he let her hands go since his were full trying to hold her and their stuff. Aki took the key and thanked the man as he pointed the way for them to go.

Kenpachi walked down towards the way he pointed as soon as they got the door open Kenpachi threw her bag and his clothes in before he shut and locked the door swiftly. Then carefully lifted Aki down from his shoulders "I'll wait here while you go take a bath."

Aki blushed a fierce shade of red and looked away then stuttered out "Why-why don't w-we just take one t-together."


	8. Chapter 8

Kenpachi couldn't believe what she had just said, she wanted HIM to take a bath with HER. He grabbed her wrist and headed for the bath, he didn't bother with towels. He stopped a few feet from the edge and turned to her "You sure about this?"

Aki nodded shyly then watched as he began to undress, he threw his captain's jacket to the side. then untied his obi taking it and his shirt off.(I don't know what the top part of the uniform is so get over it)

Aki was then graced with a full view of his chest, and it was something to drool about. Hard and well formed muscles covered his broad chest, he had wash board abs. There was no spare flesh on this man he was covered in scars, Aki wanted to lick him like the man-cicle he was. Aki watched as he played with the tie on his pants "You like beautiful?" he purred lowly. Aki nodded as she watched him slowly untie his pants and removed them throwing them off to the side with the rest of his clothes.

Aki's eyes widened as she got a REAL good look at him. He was big and Aki wondered how the hell someone could have sex with him at all.

"Your turn to strip." Aki's eyes flew to his face she blushed, and fidgeted nervously. She was nervous now, Kenpachi took a step forward.

"How about I help you out there." He placed his hands at the edges of her clothes and slowly began to take them off, giving her the chance to back out if she wanted. He threw her shirt in the same direction as his clothes and then removed the rest of her clothes. Only then did he step back and take a good look at her he started from the bottom up. Kenpachi thank whatever god had thrown this woman into his life, her skin was pale but not in an unhealthy way. Her legs were long and graceful, then flared out at her hips. There was a dark patch of hair at the apex of her legs, her waist swooped in and flared out once more to make her upper torso giving her an hour glass shape. But it wasn't they type woman dieted and starved themselves for. Her breast were big enough to fill his hands and tipped with pale pink nipples that looked soft as hell. Kenpachi felt himself reacting to her body.

Aki blushed even redder and covered her breasts with her arms, "I'm not really beautiful like Yoshe so well you know."

Kenpachi glared at her, " That has got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard. Lets get something straight Aki, I would take you over Yoshe or any other woman in the Soul Society and the world of the living. Now would you like to continue or just stand there?" He held his hand out to her.

Aki took it and let him pull her into the water, she moaned in pleasure at the steamy water. She sat down on the underwater bench and closed her eyes. She was so glad her injuries had been minor enough that she had been completely healed. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to sit in a bath like this.

Kenpachi wished he had been the one to cause that moan, grabbed her bag and pulled out her bath supplies. She had a bar of soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and a washcloth. He there was also a towel in her bag as well as her clothes, he noticed her towel, washcloth, soaps and bag were all a deep purple.

"Purple your favorite color or something?"

"Um its one of them."

Kenpachi dipped the washcloth into the water and soaped it up, he kept talking to her as he turned Aki so her back was to him and began to wash her body. "What are the other ones?"

Aki's head fell forward as his hands did a magical dance on her back, " Ah um red, black, dark blue pretty much any dark colors, I really like any light of bright colors."

Kenpachi kneaded the muscles of her neck slowly, she moaned loudly. Her soap smelled sweet and fruity he looked at the labels of her soap they said "Blackberries and cream" then he pulled her back so he could wash her front. Aki's head fell back on his shoulder, now she was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. Very slowly her washed her stomach wiping away the blood and grime off her body.

Aki's eyes were halfway closed, "Has anyone ever told you that you have magical hands?" she said in a breathy whisper.

Kenpachi gave her a smug grin "Feel good do they?"

Aki let her eyes close and gave him free rein of her body, "Stupid question." she murmmered.

Now Kenpachi was using both hands they slowly spread her fruity soap up her body and skimming over her breasts. Those large hands then held her breasts the washcloth still in one hand. He had been right they were perfect for his hands, not overly large but most certainly not small either he gave them a squeeze. Then a thought came into his head, "Aki can I ask a personal question?"

"I could say no but you would probably ask anyways so go ahead."

Kenpachi ginned at the statement the he became serious, "Have you ever had sex before?"

Aki opened her eyes and looked him in the eye as she responded, "No, I'm still a virgin."

Kenpachi had trouble believing it but he could tell by the look in her face she wasn't lying. The her eyes closed and she sighed as he rinsed her body off.

Aki knew he was aroused she could feel it against her butt, but she didn't care really. She was in heaven her body felt like jelly, he wrapped a arm around her waist and walked over to the side of the bath where the water was flowing in, taking the shampoo and conditioner with him. Aki just floated not moving at all, she saw him through cracked eyes as he put a hand in the water testing its temperature. He place the shampoo and conditioner on the bath's edge, "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

Aki shivered as his breath tickle her ear, Kenpachi got her hair throughly wet then sat her down on the bench. He poured a some shampoo into his large hand and began to massage it into Aki's thick hair. Aki let her forehead rest against his sternum, she saw a large scar on his chest it was jagged and wide. Aki wondered how he got it, Kenpachi rinsed her hair out and did the same thing with the conditioner. Once he was done Aki looked up at him with shining eyes, _God she's beautiful and the way she looks at me just make me want her even more. _He thought.

Aki smiled, "Your turn now." She got up and went and got her washcloth and soap, "Do you mind smelling like Blackberries and cream?"

Kenpachi shook his head, it could have smelled like shit and he wouldn't have cared at this point. Aki lather the washcloth up and then began to wash his rock hard chest, she went slowly. He was sitting down she was standing between his legs, his hands held onto her hips.

Aki had to rinse and re-lather her washcloth more than once because he was caked in blood and dirt, it was a good thing her washcloth wasn't white other wise it would be ruined.

His eye was closed and every now and again his hands would twitch at her hips, then just as slowly she rinsed his body off tracing his chest lightly.

God damn her touching was killing him, it was slow and making him harder by the second!

"Can I wash your hair Kenpachi?"

He nodded sharply not sure if he would be able to keep his voice steady.

Then he almost came right there and then, as Aki slid her hands up his chest and around his neck pressing her breasts against his chest.

Kenpachi opened his eye to see her face close to his, her hands took the bells out of his hair one at a time.

Aki smiled slyly as he bucked whenever her breasts rubbed agaisnt his chest, she had his hair all the way down now. She rubbed her breasts against him once more, she felt his erection jab her. Kenpachi grabbed her hands and glared at her, "Ok I'm not gonna make it through your washing my hair so you have two choices, either we have sex or you tell me no now so I can go and take care of myself."

Aki knew what he meant by _take care of himself, _Aki knew what she wanted her nipples were hard from his hands and from the reactions she had gotten out of him. Aki kissed him licking his lips swiftly, "I'll pick option A."

Kenpachi grabbed her and surged out of the water, leaving bells, washcloth, and all of Aki's soap there. He would buy more bells and all the soap she wanted later, right now he hastily yanked his clothes on. then helped Aki with hers his hands would brush her body rather intimately. Then he dragged her out of the room not bothering with drying either of them off, if she was cold he would warm her up here soon.

Aki laughed as Kenpachi quite literally threw the key and card at the bath attended not stopping on his beeline for the door. Once outside he picked her up bridal style and ran headlong for the squad 11 compound. She couldn't help but smile, he'd left her soaps his bells and everything else at the bath. All they both had was their zanpakutos and the clothes on their backs.

**SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN CASE YOU CAN'T TELL.**


	9. Chapter 9 SEX ALERT

Kenpachi made it to the squad 11 compound and roared out loudly, "MOVE MOTHER FUCKERS!" EVERYONE got out of his way, and the poor unfortunate few who didn't move fast enough were bulled out of the way. they heard Aki yell sorry over Kenpachi's shoulder. Thankfully everytime that happened Kenpachi would turn his body so that it was his shoulder and not Aki that was slammed into the poor squad 11 men. He yanked his bedroom door open and slammed it shut with his foot, he put Aki to her feet and turned to lock the door. Kenpachi turned back around and made a grab at Aki, but she danced away laughing. Kenpachi watched her with hunger written all over his face, he licked his lips. He slowly stalked towards her like a animal on the hunt, she backed up with every step he took. But she wasn't doing it out of fear she was _teasing_ him but it was in a very playful way. The back of her legs bumped into the edge of his bed, he made a dash at her.

But Aki ran around to the other side of the bed giggling.

Her and kenpachi circled around the bed slowly, "You are making it VERY hard for me to go slow Aki," he growled.

Aki smiled like a Cheshire cat, "What if I don't want you to go slow."

That did it Kenpachi lunged acrossedthe bed swiftly, grabbed her and pulled he onto the bed underneath him. She squeaked as he riped her shihakusho apart, then began to kiss and lick her neck then moved south to her breasts. He licked them slowly, kenpachi felt her nipples harden. He began to suck on one while his hand played with the other, Aki arched into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the hard bud, then he switched to the other one giving it the same treatment.

Aki was panting her hands were buried in his hair, she dug her nails into his scalp. Kenpachi growled and riped the rest of her shihakusho off her body, then he cupped her sex. Aki moaned loudly as he lightly touched her.

Kenapachi watched Aki and her reactions, she was getting wetter by the second. He slid a finger into her, she bucked at the feeling. Kenpachi felt her maidenhead and he knew now without a doubt she was a virgin. Which reminded him that he had to go slow, he was going to be her first and he'd heard that a woman's first time was painful. Kenpachi had never taken a virgin before but he wasn't going to hurt her anymore than he had to. He leaned down and kissed her passionately Aki clung to him as his fingers pumped in and out of her swiftly. She was soaking his hand with her excitement, Kenpachi growled as she bit his lip sharply.

Aki's eyes were filled with trust, and that was his undoing. Kenpachi tore his clothes from his body then removed his hand and positioned himself. He leaned down and kissed her ear while he whispered hotly, "Ready this will hurt at first but I promise I'll have you screaming in pleasure before you fall asleep."

Aki nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, she bit her lip as he slowly entered her. It hurt god it hurt! Aki felt warm tears leak from her eyes, he was big and it hurt. Kenpachi rained kisses on her face his tongue would dart out and lick her tears away. Once he was completely inside of her, he stayed as still as possible.

Aki saw the muscles in his neck bulge his hand reached up and gripped the headboard tightly. Aki lifted her hips telling him it was ok to move, he did slowly.

Kenpachi clenched his teeth he wanted to pound into her wetness, but he held back. He watched the expression on her face go from tight and in pain to a more soft pleasured one. Kenpachi thrusted a little faster she moaned loudly, "Ah K-kenpachi more!"

He snarled and gave her alot more than a little, he pushed into her rapidliy.

In and out in and out he went, Aki felt a little twinge every now and again but pleasure overrode that. There was a building pressure inside her, Aki wasn't sure what it was or how to take care of it. "Kenpachi!" she begged

He snarled again and pounded a little harder and faster into her, but not as much as he wanted to. Her nails clawed at his back as her cries of ecstasy rang in his ear. He knew she was close Aki was getting tighter and wetter with every thrust he took. Kenpachi kissed her violently while he fucked her. He grabbed her legs and hooked them around his waist, she broke away from his mouth and cried out loudly, "Oh god ah Kenpachi!" Then her sex tightened around him as she climaxed, Aki cried out loudly as the pressure that had been building exploded in side her. He growled he was close as hell but she would come again before he did. His hand snaked its way to her sex it played with her clitoris, Aki began to cry from the pleasure as she came again. This time Kenpachi came with her, he thrusted one last time into her giving body before he spilled his seed inside her.

Aki panted heavily the smell of sex and blackberries filled her nose, she opened her eys to look up at him.

Kenpachi's breathes were ragged, he felt her body twitch around him. Her eyes were soft and her body cover in sweat, he then kissed her slowly and throughly. His hand cupped the back of her head, he still hadn't removed himself from her warm depths.

Aki gasped as she felt him harden inside her, the look in his eyes said he was wanted another go round.

Aki smiled at Kenpachi, "I don't think I was screaming in pleasure back there Kenpachi." She purred.

Kenpachi grinned, "Don't worry I'll have your body so tired when we're done you won't be able to think clearly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Morning**

Aki yawned and rolled over, she opened her eyes as she realized Kenpachi wasn't there. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, they had, had sex two more times after the first time last night. So she was pretty tired, Aki stretched and winced. She was also very very sore in some rather intimate places. Aki slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and looked around. Kenpachi's room was plan and rather spartan like. Anyone could tell it was a man's room, there were bloody clothes scattered acrossed the floor. No pictures on the wall or any decorations. Aki grabbed a white robe at the foot of the bed to wear (After checking it for blood stains) considering her clothes were no more. It was huge on her, Aki had to wrap the sash a few times around her waist before she could tie it. then the door opened and Kenpachiwalked in his hair was still down, with a tray of food.

Kenpachi hadn't expected Akito be up yet, and she looked sexy as hell. She was wearing the robe he sometimes slept in, it hung off of one shoulder. The sleeves hung well past her hands, her hair was messed up and she had a cow lick on one side. She smiled at him sleepily and yawned then she rubbed her eyes with one of the sleeves. Kenpachi grinned she looked well satisfied, then he frowned. As he watched her stretch and wince in discomfort, "Morning."

Aki blinked at him, "Good morning Kenpachi."

He sat down next to her and nodded at the tray, "I wasn't sure of what you liked so I just grabbed so stuff."

Aki smiled, "Whats this all for?"

He looked away almost as if in shame, "I wasn't all that gentle last night."

Aki leaned up and kissed him lightly, "I enjoyed it last night."

She heard him grumble something along the lines of, "If you say so."

She ignored that and turned her attention to the food. Aki grinned widely, he hadn't been kidding when he said he'd just grabbed some stuff. There was a pile of scrambled eggs, a muffin a little bit on the smashed side, some bacon hazardously thrown over some toast. He had also brought a glass of orange juice and milk. There was no fork or spoon, she grabbed some egg and held it up to him, "Hungry?" she asked playfully.

"For more than just breakfast." he said as he ate the egg offered to him.

Then Kenpachi did the same and growled lowly as Aki licked his fingers.

That was how they ate breakfast, when they finished Kenpachi set the tray aside planning to wake her up completely. But that fantasy died swiftly as the door flew open.

Yachiru came barreling in and tackled Aki into the bed.

"Good morning Pretty! Did you have a good night with kenny, did you two have sex?"

Aki blushed, it was clear Yachiru knew move than what a girl her age should. Kenpachi thankfully snatched Yachiru off of Aki, "Alright kid let her alone she just woke up." Yachiru squirmed out of his grasp and pouted, "Ah but Kenny I like Pretty she's nice to me, besides your the one who kept her up not me." Aki laughed at that, she really did like Yachiru.

Kenpachi rolled his eye, "Whatever kid go on I'll meet you in the courtyard."

Aki closed her eyes and smiled she stretched some more and bit her lip to keep from winching at the twinge it caused. Aki felt a weight right next to her all of a sudden, she opened her eyes. Kenpachi was laying on his side his head propped up in one hand as he looked down at her, "You know I really did try to be gentle." Aki smiled and scooted closer until she was pressed up against his chest, he was warm as hell. "I'm fine Kenpachi just a little sore, remember it WAS my first time and I really did enjoy it."

There was a giggle from the door Kenpachi sighed in frustration, "Dammit looks like any thoughts of staying in bed arn't happenin." He got up but not before kissing Aki quickly but hotly, then walked off.

Aki smiled and got up herself wondering how the rest of the day would pan out.

The rest of the day was hell! A case of stomach flu went around the squad 11 men, and they were all big babies about it! They all swarmed into the clinic like roaches, and not even half of them had it. Those who did have it came in whining and crying about how it was the plague and it would kill them. Then the rest of the squad who didn't have it came in freaking out over the littlest of things. If a patch of skin was lighter or darker than normal it was the plague. if they had a headache it was the plague, if they got a cut it had to be disinfected to prevent the plague. An no matter how many times Aki, Kaicho and Yoshe told them it was just a flu they still called it THE PLAGUE! They may have been the famed squad 11 known for being a bunch of blood thirsty thugs, but they were still men which meant big babies when they got sick. Then to make matters worse was someone had put it into their heads that drinking _sake _helped against the plague. So now those that were sick were also drunk and squad members that weren't sick would make up excuses on how they had the plague and needed to be in the clinic. Now there were drunks sick and healthy in their and Aki was beginning to loss her patience.

Aki rubbed her temples she was listening to three men who were drunk singing in very horrible voices, about women and booze. kaicho said she was going to get Ikkaku because it was getting out of hand now but that had been a good 30 minutes ago. Yoshe had just plain ditched Aki as soon as Kaichohad been gone linger than 10. But it wasn't the fact that they had ditched her with this shit that made her mad. It was the fact they had done it before SHE could have. Someone came to stand in front of Aki, she looked up it was hard to tell if he was truly sick of just drunk since he had a sake bottle in his hands. Then he puked right at her feet.

Aki was part of the 4th squad so she was accustomed to puke, blood and gore. But that was simply the last straw. Her temper went wild, as he fist slammed into the man's gut.

"You mother fucking asshole thats what you get for drinking while sick!" Then she began to start kicking men out of the clinic.

"Every fucking one you you pussies get out, I don't care if your sick or not!" She started throwing anything within reach at anyone and everyone. The men ran in complete terror as her rampage became scarier. Once evryone had left Aki was left standing in the middle of the clinic it was trashed empty and smash bottles decorated the floor. Then a breezy voice came from her right, "My my you do realize you have puke on you and that you don't look very pretty."

Aki turned her head slowly to see Yumichika standing there, Ikkaku and Kaicho were there as well. Aki had never wanted to snap someone's neck more than Yumichika's right now, even though he simply had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Aki snarled at him, "Unless you want to wake up tomorrow with a shaved head and eyebrows shit for brains you will SHUT UP!" A look of complete horror crossed his face. Aki saw Ikkaku snicker behind Yumichika and her wrath was diverted, "What the hell you laughing at Reflector head?!" there was a snort of laughter to her left, she swung around to see kenpachi having troubles keeping a straight face. She hissed like a pissed off cat and stomped off, her feet seemed to be punching holes in the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Aki sighed she was wearing clean clothes and had taken a bath, after she stomped out of the clinic she stopped by her room grabbed some clothes and bath stuff. then headed straight for the bathouse, after a good hour soaking in a private bath (Thank the gods for that one) she had taken a long run and now found herself laying on the ground under a tree. It was one of the few areas in the Seireitei that had grass and trees. It was a small area but it was quiet and the shade from the trees kept her cool. Aki just laid there and dozed, she was NOT going back to squad 11 anytime soon. She was just going to lay here for a bit and cool off. Aki drifted between sleep and awakefulness.

The sun was going down so the light was getting less and less, but still Aki just laid there. Even when it started to get cooler she still drifted.

THUMP! Aki jolted into wakefulness, a snorting sound came from her.

"Here she is Kenny!" Yachiru yelled next to her.

Kenpachi walked up to them, "Dam Yachiru wake her up why don't you."

Yachiru's eyes widened as she looked at Aki, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"That's ok?" Aki was in a state of the lights were on but no body was home. Then she felt her body leave the cool ground, and go into a pair of hard hot arms. Kenpachi now sat in the spot she had been in, she was in his lap his arms around her. Her mind still wouldn't seem to come out of its daze.

"I was wondering where you got to."

"Ya, me and Kenny have looked EVERYWHERE for you, and kenny doesn't listen to well to directions." Aki saw him snort at the statement. She smiled softly then shivered as a breeze kicked up. Aki felt the arms around her tighten and pull her closer. Aki felt her eyes get heavy, "I'm sleepy." she slurred. Aki felt Yachiru crawl into Kenpachi's arms with her, "Then go to sleep Pretty Kenny and me will watch you." Aki couldn't help but wrapped her own arms around Yachiru, she was like a happy little teddy bear then promptly feel asleep.

Yachiru looked up at him with shining eyes then whispered, "She's asleep Kenny."

"Ya." he got up being careful not to wake her up, then headed back to his division. He heard Yachiru start humming quietly, even put together Aki and Yachiru weren't any trouble for him to carry. after a while Yachiru stopped humming, he looked down briefly she'd fallen asleep herself. Yachiru had her head tucked under Aki's chin, and she was clutching at Aki's shihakusho. Dam this woman was good, not only did she have him in the palm of her hand but now she had Yachiru as well. Kenpachi didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do now. He'd never been in any type of realtionship besides what he had with Yachiru, normally after this point with a woman he would leave. But there was no leaving this woman, he was stuck and he really didn't care. Kenpachi wasn't sure what the hell to call this, did he _love _Aki? He wasn't sure he'd never felt anything like with another woman. Questions that Kenpachi didn't have the answer to roared through his head,as he made his way back to squad 11.

**MORNING**

Aki woke up to a foot to her stomach, she groaned and opened her eyes. Yachiru was moving around in her sleep, muttering about candy. Aki smiled and rubbed her eyes, she remembered what happened. Kenpachi must have carried her back, because she was in his room on his bed. Aki looked around to see him laying on his side his head in his hand asleep by the bed. Aki carefully got up and walked out of the room without waking either of them up. After she closed the door and walked over to her room and peeked in. Yoshe was in there still asleep, but not Kaicho. Aki smiled it looked like Kaicho hadn't even unrolled her futon, which meant one thing. Aki headed for the dining room she was hungry, there weren't that many people there. (Consdering most of the men drank into the late hours of the night all the time.) Aki decided on a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast, with some orange juice. She was eating and thinking when Ikkaku walked over and sat acrossed from her. He had a serious look on his face, Aki wondered if he was going to give her hell for the 'reflector head' barb.

"I need your help Aki, its about Kaicho."

Aki chewed slowly of all the things she expected THAT was not it. "Ok I'll see what I can do for you."

Aki watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I don't have any idea of what I should do."

"Care to be a little more specific?"

"Well I want to do something for her but I just don't know what. What do you think she would like?"

Aki smiled widliy at him, "You want to do something for Kaicho."

He nodded firmly, Aki had been wondering if Ikkaku was good for kaicho but now she knew he was.

"Well she's a girl Ikkaku so you could do anything and it would make her happy, as long as it showed you cared."

Ikkaku looked at her in confusion. Aki sighed she was going to have to spell it out for him.

"In other words give her flowers, you don't have go out and buy the most expensive flowers you find. Just picking some from along the road would work, it would show you were thinking about her. Or hold her hand just because you can, talk to her ask her about her life. Let her ask questions about yours, romance her with this head, (Aki pointed to Ikkaku's face) just as much as that head, (she pointed towards his crotch.) Every girl myself included likes to know that a guy will listen to her and do more stuff with her besides sex."

Ikkaku had a thoughful look on his face then he nodded and got up and walked away.

Aki went back to her bagel, she sqeaked as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Aki looked up into Kenpachi's eye, "Mornin beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

Kenpachi just sat there holding Aki from behind, he'd heard what she'd said to Ikkaku. He wondered if he should do anything like that for her, but how the hell does one show you care.? He didn't know jack shit about dating. All Kenpachi knew how to do well was fight and fucking woman.

"Your thinking pretty deeply up there."

Kenpachi looked back at the woman sitting in his arms, she was chewing slowly while she watched him. Kenpachi didn't want to tell her what had been going in his head so a subject change was called for. "What are you eating?"

Aki held her bagel up for him to see, "Bagel wanna bite?"

He leaned down and bit her ear gently, "Don't mind if i do." he growled in her ear.

Aki blush a little bit, his tongue darted out to lick her ear quickly while he nibbled on it. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching to closely, then she reached down and grabbed his cock. She grinned evilly as he jerked and groaned as she hefted him, she rubbed him through his clothes. He was breathing hotly in her ear.

kenpachi was about to grab Aki and find a more private area so he could fuck her brains out, when a squad member who's name he didn't know ran up.

"Sir, Captain Unohana is here to see a Miss Aki Kimura." The poor messenger almost peed his pants as Kenpachi glared at him with hatred, _Dammit, what is with something happening when he wanted to get Aki alone? _he thought angrily. Aki answered for him, "Will you bring her in please?" The messenger nodded and ran off.

Captain Unohana came in shortly after, Aki tried to leave Kenpachi's arms. But Kenpachi growled lowly and tightened his arms around her waist some and pulled her more firmly against him, and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow at what she was seeing, one of her officers was sitting in the arms of the captain of squad 11. Aki's face was red now, there was a shy smile on her lips. Captain Unohana could see no signs of abuse on Aki and Captain Zaraki wasn't holding her in a menacing way, "Officer Kimura I came to see how everything was going." Aki cleared her throat trying to ignore the fact that there was a finger rubbing some VERY distracting circles on her thigh. "G-Good morning Captain Unohana everything is going very well here."

"Yes, there are less of squad 11 in 4th and I can tell things are going _very_ well here."

Aki blushed even more as she heard the double meaning in her captains words. "Yes, Captain is there anything in particular you would like to know about or see?"

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you about it... _privately._" The last part was clearly directed to Kenpachi.

The man in question looked up at Unohana and glared at her, "Gotta problem saying it if front of me Unohana?"

"yes, as a matter of fact I do Captain Zaraki. I haven't had the chance to speak with my officers ever since they came here, I would like to find out how they are fairing."

Before he could reply Aki placed a hand gently on his arm, "Kenpachi it'll be alright." He looked down and sighed huffily.

Captain Unohan watched as he let Aki go with much reluctance, then Aki led her out of the dining room. Captain could feel Zaraki's glare as they left.

Aki brough her captain into the clinic since it ws empty. "Well Captain what can I tell you about?"

"You can start with your relationship with Capatain Zaraki."

Aki knew that was coming the second Captain Unohan wanted to talk to her privatly. "Well what would you like to know?"

"How has he been treating you?"

Aki smiled softly, "He's been very good to me, and isn't abusing me if thats what your asking."

Unohan looked at Aki closely she looked... happy and content, which was something Unohana had never seen from her. Aki had always been on the restless side, her midnight runs gave proof to that. "he hasn't mistreated you in anyway or forced you to his bed?"

Aki shook her head.

"What about Officers Tsukiki and Hayashi?"

Aki shook her head, "they haven't told me about anything like that and I haven't seen any. So you would have to ask them if you wanted to be for sure."

Captain Unohana nodded, "Alright what about Officers Tsukiki and Maderame's relationship, is he treating her well?"

Aki knew that her captain was concerned so she answered her calmly, "yes, and they seem to be very happy with one another." Aki could remember more than once Kaicho would be all bubbly and happier than normal and whenever Aki asked it was always in some way connected to Ikkaku.

Captain Unohana smiled gently, "Alright then I'm sorry to have pried but I was concerned."

"Oh thats alright thank you."

"Are you happy?"

Aki smiled fondly, "Yes, I am Captain I really care for Captain Zaraki."

Unohana smiled gently, "Well I can tell he cares for you greatly, now I suggest we go back now before he thinks I have done something wrong."

Kenpachi's eye hadn't left the doorway Unohana and Aki had left through, they had been one for awhile now. What if Unohana convinced Aki to leave and go back to 4th? He growled at the thought, _I would drag Aki back. _Then he saw them come back in, Aki made her way to him and sat down next to him. that eased some of his fear, he looked at Unohana she was smiling at him. "Well Captain Zaraki I know what I needed to know so I shall take my leave." Aki told her goodbye, and once she was gone Kenpachi pulled Aki closer to him. The dining room had filled up some by now, so many of his men stared at them wide eyed. He glared at the bastards daring them to say something.

"Worried I wouldn't come back?" Aki teased.

"Yes." he said gruffly.

Aki smiled against his chest that he had her pressed to.

"Hey I want to do something today you wanna come with me?" Kenpachi asked. Aki looked up at him, "Sure I see no reason why not, I'm sure kaicho and Yoshe could handle the clinic."

Kenpachi nodded, while she had been gone he had thought more on the whole romancing thing and he had gotten and idea of what he could do today.

* * *

**Ok I need some help, as you can tell There will be a story about Kaicho and Ikkaku later on. But I don't know what I'm going to do with Yoshe, i kinda just want her and Yumichika to stay really good friends. So send me a message about who you think I should put Yoshe together with. plz and thank u.**


	13. Chapter 13

Aki didn't know what the hell Kenpachi was doing, she had come out of her room after cleaning up. Then the lights went out, someone had placed a blindfold over her eyes. There was a giggle and Aki knew it was yachiru. "Yachiru what are you doing?"

"Hehehe Kenny told me he had a surprise for you. Go straight ahead and don't touch the blindfold.!" Aki did as Yachiru said, and regretted it. Yachiru's skills at giving directions shined through even here in her own squad. Aki's shin hurt like hell from the number of times she had run in to either a person ortable. Finally the last person she ran into was Kenpachi, he'd caught her.

"You ready to go?"

"is the blindfold really necessary Kenpachi?"

"yes, I don't want you to know until we get there."

So now Aki was holding onto Kenpachi while riding on his back. (Yachiru style) She had heard that the Captain of squad 11's sense of direction wasn't all that good. Then she felt him slow down until he stopped. Aki took a deep breath she smelt flowers and pine. Kenpachi helped her down then placed his hands on the blindfold, "You ready?" he said as he nipped her neck.

Aki nodded her head, she was excited now. Then the blindfold came off, Aki opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a field of wild flowers and long grass surrounded by a ring of pines trees. Aki looked up at Kenpachi, "Its beautiful Kenpachi when did you find it?"

Kenpachi grinned to himself, his chest swell with pride to know he'd just did something romantic for her. "I found it with Yachiru awhile back, I heard what you said to Ikkaku this morning."

Aki blushed so thats what had instigated all this, "Kenpachi you didn't have to."

He pulled her against him and kissed her, Aki opened up without complaint.

"Your right I didn't have to but did it anyways." Aki smiled at that and looked around. Kenpachi sat down on the ground bringing her with him, he was propped up against a tree. Aki reclined against him, she couldn't believe there was actually a place like this here in the soul society. She noticed a bunch of dandelion puffs next to them. **(The white seeds of a dandelion incase you can figure it out) **She picked one and blew the seeds watching them scatter and float away. Then Aki picked another one and held it towards Kenpachi, "Wanna make a wish?"

He blew the seeds away then moved her hand away, "that was kinda pointless considering my wish has already come true." Aki's face became red as hell as she smiled up at him. Then she truned around in his arms, and kissed him.

Aki wanted him badly, this man who was so bloodthirst and violent could in fact have a soft side. But it wasn't mushy he was extremly rough around the edges and that would probably never change.

They made love right there, Kenpachi had thrusted into her in a steady pace never speeding up or slowing down.

Afterwards he laid there holding her his captain's jacket covered her naked body up, she traced the scars on his chest. Aki asked about them all and he told her about them all.

the large scar on his chest that she had noticed the last time they took a bath together, was from the ryoka boy Ichigo Kurosaki. Aki learned about their fight and she knew that Kenpachi considered Ichigo a part of his squad like Ikkaku and Yumichika. She learned about his life back in 80, and he learned about hers. Aki listened to his heartbeat and breathing, it was loud and steady and she always wanted to be able to listen to it.

"Kenpachi"

"Hmm?"

Aki bit her lip, "I love you."

She felt him jolt Aki stared at the scars of his chest not looking at his face. Then she felt her face get roughly pulled up and he kissed her passionatly.

"Love you too," he said against her lips.

They had sex once more.

Later they walked back to squad 11, he held her hand and glared at everyone who gave them funny looks. Every now and again he would push her up against a wall and they would have a little make out session.

Aki started a game of 'catch me if you can' she ran laughing away from Kenpachi. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped.

Captain Ukitake of squad 13 was standing in front of Yoshe and he was caressing her cheek.

then Kenpachi came running around the corner, and crashed into her. There was a "Oomph" and Kenpachi grabbed her and twisted so he didn't fall on top of her.

Yoshe and Ukitake jumped apart, to see Kenpachi rubbing his head (which had hit the ground rather hard.) and Aki on top of him fussing over his head.

"Oh kenpachi I'm sorry are you ok let me see." Kenpachi let her, considering she had his face pressed into her chest while she looked at it.

There was a clearing of a throat and they looked up, to see Yoshe and ukitake staring at them. Aki blushed as she realized she had Kenpachi's face buried in her clevage, Kenpachi ginned wolfishly.

Ukitake cleared his throat again, "Captain Zaraki its good to see you."

Kenpachi picked them off and dusted Aki off, "Afternoon Ukitake."

Aki looked at Yoshe with a sly look, "So Yoshe what brings you out here?" Yoshe blushed her eyes flicked to Ukitake and she sniffed and walked off.

Aki grinned and had to hold back from jumping up and down like a child. She looked to the white haired captain, he also had a light blush on his face. "Well Captain Zaraki it was nice seeing you but I must be going now." Aki answered for kenpachi, "Oo you should come around the 11th sometime, you can see what we're doing there. And maybe we can have _yoshe _give you a tour." He coughed and walked away.

Kenpachi wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now what are you planning?" he asked with a grin.

Aki grinned back, "Nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

Kenpachi had walked into the dining hall holding Aki's hand not caring who saw them, then she gasped and ran. Kenpachi looked at the direction she was heading, her friend who's name he still didn't know was sitting at a table. Kenpachinoticed that her friend looked like she had been in a fight with someone. She had what looked like claw marks from nails on her cheek and a fat lip as well as a very nice bruise on her shoulder.

"Oh my god Kaicho what happened?!" Aki exclaimed.

Yachiruappeared out of no where and pipped up, "Happy got into a fight with a girl from squad 4."

Aki blinked trying to process what Yachiru had just said. 'Kaicho in a FIGHT?!'

Aki blinked in disbelief, "You really did get into a fight?"

Kaicho nodded, and she had a look on her face that said she'd do it again.

Kenpachi watched with interest, this woman wasn't a fighter she was soft gentle and cheerful, a typical squad 4 member.

Aki gently picked up Kaicho's hand and looked at her knuckles, there were red and the skin was split. Aki looked back up at Kaicho, "what did you get into a fight for?" Aki watched as Kaicho blushed a ferious shade of red, but once more Yachiruanswered for her. "A woman from squad 4 with short brown hair came by she gave some stuff to Happy and said some bad things about Baldy." Aki watched Kaicho blush some more and nodded in confirmation. Aki got up and tugged on Kaicho to follow, "Come on let me take care of these wounds." Aki couldn't make the smile on her face go away.

Aki cleaned Kaicho's cuts and put some balm on her bruises, "So you wanna tell me what happened now?" Kaicho licked her swelled lip nervously, "well you know that woman jajauma?"

Aki nodded, "That bitch who is always making snide comments about everyone else?" Kaicho nodded, "Yes, well she was with the group who had brought the supplies today, and well she started to say how Ikkaku was just a thug who was only with me for sex, and that he probably resorted to dirty tactics when he fought and that he'd only mad third seat out of pity. I told her she was wrong and told her to take it back, she laughed and called me a weakling dating a coward. I could handle what she said about me but not what she said about Ikkaku!"

The last bit Kaicho had snarled and she looked like she wanted to have another go round with the Jajauma woman. Aki grinned, "What did you do then?"

Kaicho replied without hesitation, "I punched that little bitch in the face!"

That would explain the cut that looked an awful lot like teeth marks on her hand.

"Did you win?"

"I don't know some of the other squad members pulled me off of her, but she didn't look to good."

Aki smiled widely, "kaicho I want you to know I am so proud of you!"

the door was pulled open roughly, they looked to see a panting Ikkaku standing there.

"Kaicho someone said you were in a fight?!" Kaicho blushed and looked away in embarassment. Aki patted Kaicho's hand gently, "I'll leave you two alone." Aki closed the door behind her and saw a glimpse of Ikkaku gently touching the bandage that covered the claw marks on her cheek. Aki smiled to herself, they really were good for each other. She walked down towards her room before she could go in hands grabbed her hips. Aki looked behind her and smiled brightly, it was Kenpachi.

"So what was that all about?" he asked. He pulled her closer, as Aki turned in his arms until she was facing him. "Oh nothing much Kaicho got into a fight with another squad 4 member." Kenpachi tucked her under his chin, "Why'd she get into a fight?" Aki breathed in his scent as she replied, "It was over Ikkaku the woman was bad mouthing him and Kaicho punched her in the face." He smelled better than any man she knew. Aki rubbed her nose against his collar bone, his hands rubbed her back slowly. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Aki leaned back so she could look at him, he face had that serious scowl that he always had. But his eye held a certain warmth to them. Aki nodded shyly, "I'll need to go get my sleep robe." Kenpachi didn't let her go, "Don't worry about it just use mine I sure as hell don't." Then he grinned wolfishly and licked his course lips, "Of course you could always sleep naked I wouldn't mind." Aki laughed as he pulled her towards his room.

Once inside Kenpachi pulled her towards his bed, and sat down on it. Aki was standing in between his legs his large hands on her hips. Kenpachi leaned forward and nipped the indention in her collarbone. Aki sighed as he kissed the base of her neck, before pulling back. He handed her his sleep robe, Aki set it down and started to take his hair down. Aki giggled as he began to nip at a ticklish spot on her neck, once she had it completely down Kenpachi began to take his clothes off and throwing them carelessly off to the side. Aki caressed his chest once he'd gotten his shirt off he pants were still on. Loving the way his muscles felt, they would twitch under her soft touches. Aki continued to touch his chest as Kenpachi began to remove her clothes. He stripped her completly, Aki picked up the robe and put it on but left it open. _She's teasing me again. _he thought as he pulled her onto the bed. Kenpachi laid on his back and had Aki straddle him. He looked up at her with lust, he loved the view he got. the robe just cover her nipples from his eye, but showed the curves of her breasts. Kenpachi felt her hands move up his chest until they came to his face. She traced his facial features slowly, the look in her eyes was soft.

_Fuck I love this woman so much._


	15. Chapter 15 SEX ALERT

Aki traced the long scar that ran down his face, then she traced the edges of his eye patch. "Kenpachi did you really lose your eye?" He shook his head, "No, I wear it as a handicap for my opponents." Aki's curiosity was peaked now, "Can I take it off?"

He reached up and ripped the thing off throwing it in the direction of his clothes, Aki gasped and blink as his spiritual pressure increased alot. It engulfed and surrounded her, but it didn't force her to the ground like it would had others. It seemed to caress her almost, Aki felt her nipples harden at it. She heard Kenpachi growl, she saw his eyes flash gold. She licked her lips, and grinded her hips against his waist. Kenpachi growled again, his large hands came up and cupped her breasts. Aki moaned as he played with the hard peaks. He pinched one lightly then sat up, and kissed her. His tongue made its way into her mouth with no resistance, he stroaked her tongue with his. Kenpachi groaned as Aki's hand reach between them and grabbed his cock, she pulled his now throbbing member out of his pants. Aki ran her hand up and down slowly, she was panting as he ran his thumb around her nipples. Kenpachi lightly bit the soft spot on her neck, she moaned loudly, "Mmmm Kenpachi." He licked the spot he'd bitten then his hips jerked upwards as her soft hands played with him. One began to stroke him in earnest now.

Aki felt empowered, Kenpachi was breathing heavily close to her ear. The hands at her breasts had moved back down to her hips, they would squeeze her hips. Aki decided to take it a little further, she began to kiss and lick at his strong neck. He pulled her more firmly against him, Kenpachi's breathing was ragged now. He growled loudly and Aki found herself underneath him, one of his large hands had hers pinned above her head. The action made her arch her back, thrusting her breasts towards him the robe didn't cover them anymore. Kenpachi leaned down and kissed one before he flicked his tongue acrossed one, then licked it. He sucked it into his warm mouth, and rolled her nipple between his teeth carefully. Aki cried out in pleasure and tried to get her hands free, but that was not happening. She felt his other hand going downwards, she jerked as she felt a finger slide into her. "Gah! Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi released her hands and remove the robe the rest of the way, as well as his pants he slide into her wet heat without preamble. He groaned at the feeling then he began to thrust into her quickly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Aki bit his ear sharply, he growled and thrusted into her even harder. Aki wrapped her legs around him, god how did he love those legs. Kenpachi tangled one of his hands into her hair, pulling her so he could claim her lips. His tongue mimicked what his hips were doing. He thrusted into her then pulled out, Aki racked her nails down his back. She the sound of the slapping of skin was in her ears along with her cries of pleasure and his grunts. Then Aki felt the building sensation in her lower body, "Nn Kenpachi I-I'm" He felt her getting closer so he thrusted faster and harder into her, then she came. Her sex tightened around his member tightly, but kenpachi wasn't done. He pulled out of her and turned her over making her get on her hands and knees. Aki wasn't sure what was going on but she moaned as he entered her from behind. One of Kenpachi's hands reached under her and began to play with her breast, he tweaked the nipple sharply. Aki was getting wetter and wetter with every thrust he took, his chest would rub against her back. Kenpachi licked at the base of her neck, his thrusts became harder and frantic now. Aki was about to come again, and she did and this time he came with her. Kenpachi thrusted once more before he came, the hand at her breast held her tightly to him and he'd latched onto the base of her neck with his teeth he snarled against her skin. Her cry of complement rang out loudly in his ears.

They collapsed he was on top on her, they breathed heavily their bodies were sweaty and the smell of sex filled the room. Kenpachi groaned and rolled over so he wouldn't crush her, Aki whimpered as she felt him leave her. Kenpachi gathered her up to him, her head was laid on his chest, Aki felt his heart beating quickly through his chest. She started to drift off, she sighed and pressed a sweet kiss to his skin. Before she fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**kinda short sorry but i wanted to do a sex seen**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Ok people i'm getting ready to wrap this story up, cause i wanna start working on Kaicho and Yoshe's stories, this isn't the last chapter but its close**

* * *

Aki snuggled closer to the warmth next to her, she knew it was noon but she didn't want to greet the day yet she was happy where she was at. Kenpachi snored softly next to her, one of his arms was around herwaist while the was thrown over his eyes. Aki smiled even though she didn't want to she had to get up, so carefully Aki sat up. But Kenpachi snorted and rolled over in his sleep, he then pulled her flush against his chest. He had one hand at the back of her head now holding her firmly to him while the one around her waist tightened. Aki couldn't move now, she'd have to wake him up now. "Kenpachi Kenpachi," she shook him gently. Kenpachi frowned as he woke up and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, "What?" Aki smiled at his tone, "I need to get up Kenpachi." she motioned to his arm around her waist, but his eyes had stopped at her breasts. Aki watched as he licked his lips slowly, "Oh no Kenpachi Zaraki I need to get up." He sighed then pulled her up swiftly for a kiss, he kissed her with hunger and grinned as she moaned. Then left her on the bed to get dressed, "Well come on we can't stay in bed all day remember YOU wanted to get up." Aki growled as him, he was so infuriating some times. But got up to get dressed, she felt his eyes on her the entire time. Kenpachi licked his lips again, and wrapped his arms around her from behind and began to kiss her neck.

After Aki had gotten dressed Kenpachi had removed her clothes once move and they had sex again two more times. But before they could start on a third time someone knocked on the bedroom door saying that Aki had a visitor. So now Aki was heading for the dining hall, but it was hard to keep her mind focaused on the task at hand. Kenpachi was following her and every now and again his hand would grab her ass roughly or he would push her against a wall for a heated kiss. FINALLY she reacted the dining hall and a little out of breath, Aki looked around to see a man sitting at one of the tables. He wasn't one of the squad 11 men, Aki walked towards him. Kenpachi was following her thankfully the man wasn't lookling their way otherwise he would have seen Kenpachi tit grab her all of a sudden. Aki slapped his hand sharply, it made a resounding smack and the man turned at the sound. Aki stopped dead as she saw his face. Kenpachi rubbed his hand it stung, he looked at the man for some reason had stopped abruptly. The man had short chocolate brown hair, but he looked alot like Aki in the face. He also looked familiar to Kenpachi faintly.

"Aki?" the man stood up he also had Aki's height. Aki started to cry, and made a lunge at him. Kenpachi watched as they hugged each other, he was confused as hell.

"Oh my god Aki where have you been?"

"Me?! where the hell were you I went to 79th like you said and wait for two fucking days Torao!"

The Kenpachi figured it out, he was her brother. That put him a little bit at ease, he'd been afraid that the man was a old boyfriend of Aki's. Aki turned to kenpachi, "Oh Torao this is Captain kenpachi Zaraki, Kenpachi this is my brother Torao Kimura."

Kenpachi held his hand out to Aki's brother, and noticed there was a look of dislike on his face. Torao shook his hand, "Captain ZARAKI did you come from 80th?" Aki answered unaware of the look of dislike on Torao's face, "He's the man from that day Torao." Kenpachi noticed the look of dislike turn to hate at that, he glared right back at the bastard.

Torao turned his attention back to Aki who he smiled at, "So why are you here someone said you were part of squad 4 but your here at squad 11 why is that?" Aki explained what she had to do in two years, then blushed at the next bit, "And well me and Kenpachi are kinda together." Kenpachi grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, the look on the bastard's face darkened. Kenpachi held her close and continued to glare at him. Something inside kenpachi's head told him that Aki's brother was going to cause trouble.

**two weeks later**.

Kenpachi prowled around squad 11 like a caged beast. Aki's brother was now apart of squad 11, he'd been amongst the newest recruits to come, and Kenpachi hated the man with a passion! Torao made his dislike of Kenpachi clear to him, but hid it well from Aki. For three days Torao took up all of Aki's free time, kenpachi understood that he was her brother and they hadn't seen each other in years. But that didn't mean Kenpachi was going to the hate the man anyless than he did. today Kenpachi didn't care who saw him mad, something was wrong with that man. Then to make matters worse kenpachi and Aki had, had a bad fight over it days ago. So now Aki avoided Kenpachi and she didn't stay with him at night any more, and it was torture. He had troubles sleeping at night all because she wasn't there. Kenpachi could still smell her on his sheets, and it was hell. He wanted her back in his arms he wanted to sleep next to her at night he wanted to be able to kiss her again. But Kenpachi didn't want to apologize. So now he slept alone at nights and took his frustration out on everyone else on the sparing and battlefield.

Aki worked on a man's head that was cut, she was still mad at Kenpachi. She didn't understand what he had against Torao, the ass! She had just finished when Yachiru ran in, "Pretty get your stuff we have hollows to fight!" Aki sighed and began to pack her medic's bag for the fight.

**Battlefield**

Aki was tired as hell this was worse than the last time she had been on the battlefield. It seemed like everytime she healed one five more would come in battered and bloody, and almost all of squad 4 was out helping. While ALL of squad 11 and squad 8 was out fighting, Aki was tiring down fast. Then to make matters worse Torao and Ikkaku came in bloody, Aki took care of her brother while kaicho frantically healing Ikkaku. Torao was bleeding badly and barely awake, then all hell broke lose. the tent that was over them was ripped off violently, and at least five hollows were standing over them. Ikkaku ran into action roaring out orders to those who were less injured than others. Aki started to help Torao up and she felt something claw at her back crueling. Aki hissed at the pain and turned to take care of the hollow who'd just clawed her back up. It was small smaler than most hollows, and had a greenish glow to its claws. Aki took care of it quickly and turned to see another hollow charging for her, and then she was slammed into the ground. A large hand held her to the ground and pushed down, Aki cried out and spat blood up. Her back was burning horribly and her chest hurt from the pressure being applied. There was a snarl and the hollow dissappeared as a sword hacked it to bits. yachiru jumped down next to her,"Pretty's bleeding kenny!" Yoshe appeared next to her as well, Aki closed her eyes in pain. "Yoshe my back it hurts!" Aki felt her being turned over by Yoshe and then she felt large rough hands rip her clothes from her back. There was a gasp from Yoshe, "We need to get her to fourth!" Aki felt her body leave the ground, she cracked her eyes open and looked up at Kenpachi. But she couldn't see him to clearly, "kenpachi my back hurts." she whimpered. "Shh I know I'm going as fast as I can beautiful."

Kenpachi was scared when he'd ripped the back of her clothes apart he'd seen five large claw marks and they were turning a greenish color. He'd fucking give her to torao as long as she lived. Kenpachi held her closely and wondered what he would do if Aki died.


	17. Chapter 17 end

Aki opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was in a bed. She looked around, she was in a room at the squad 4 sickbay. Aki wondered where everyone was at, her back felt tight but not painful like before. Aki heard what sounded like angry whispering comeing from out side of her door. Carefully she got up and made her way to the door, and quietly cracked it open. She heard her brother and Kenpachi having a arguement.

Kenpachi was mad as hell he was seriously considering killing this asshole, "What the fuck do you want tarao?"

Tarao glared at the larger man, "I want you to stop seeing my sister!"

"And why the hell would I do what YOU want?"

"because she deserves better than district 80 trash!"

"Don't you think SHE should be the one to decide this not you." Kenpachi growled quietly he didn't want to wake Aki up.

"I don't give a dam what she thinks your bad for her, all your going to do is cause her pain."

An icy voice came from behind Kenpachi, "I think Tarao you should stay out of mine and Kenpachi's relationship." Kenpachi turned Aki was standing there leaning heavily against the wall, she looked so breakable right now. Her hair was messed up and her skin was pale in a unhealthy way, there were dark shadows under her eyes. Kenpachi went and wrapped his arms carefully around her she looked like she was going to fall down, "You should be in bed." he said quietly. Aki placed her hands against his chest and went after her brother, "Tarao who I choose to love is my concern not yours so but out!" "But Aki he's from district 80!" "So we were from there at one point in time." "You deserve better than someone from district 80!" Aki let her head rest against Kenpachi's chest, it was a good thing he was supporting her weight because she felt so weak right now. "Tarao I know your only concerned about me but I'm going to continue to be with Kenpachi no matter what ANYONE says until I decide otherwise. Now can we finsh this converstaion another time I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden." Kenpachi then scooped her into his arms and walked off for her room, leaving a fuming Tarao behind him.

Once there Kenpachi closed the door and placed her on the prestine white bed and tucked her in, he was going to go sit in a chair at the other side of the room. But Aki grabbed his sleeve, and scooted over on the small bed. kenpachi smiled and got into it with her, the bed was much smaller than his so they had to squeeze onto it. He didn't mind it ment he had to hold her. Aki sighed and cuddled closer to him, she'd missed him over the past couple of days, "I'm sorry" she mummered sleepily. Kenpachi ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, "Don't worry about it and go to sleep." he huffed. Aki was going to but then she felt his hand cup her face and pull her up so he could kiss her. It was a slow kiss and she could feel how scared he'd been from it as well as how much he cared for her. "I love you," he said against her lips. Aki sighed contently, "I love you too." He put her head back down agaisnt his chest, "Now go to sleep dammit." He growled. Aki smiled she knew he was embarassed but to keep his manly pride in tact he wouldn't show it. She fell asleep listening to his steady breathing and his strong heart beat.

**much later**

Aki was out of the squad 4 infirmary,a and her and Kenpachi were closer than ever. Ikkaku and Kaicho were aslo a couple of love birds as well as Yoshe and a certain captain of squad 13. _**(I'm not going to put much about Yoshe and Ukitake in this story.) **_The two year period was coming to a close, the Head Captain was impressed with there work and was now worrking to put Aki's plan in action. Captain Unohana gave the girls the option to either move to a differnet squad stay in squad 11 of go back to 4th. Kaicho and Aki stayed in squad 11 while they made Yoshe transfer to squad 13.

Aki was sitting at the window in hers and Kenpachi's room looking out at the night sky, she'd added some homey touches to it. Such as a rug and some pictures to the walls and a vase of flowers. She'd had a very eventful day, Kaicho had told Aki that she was pregnant with Ikkaku's child. After an hour of laughing crying and giving Kaicho hell for not remembering to use birth control. Aki got another little surprise and this one had her heart squeezeing at the memory. She and Yachiru had been walking around together and Yachiru asked "Can I call you Mommy instead of Pretty?" Aki had felt her heard do a little dance in her chest, and she'd almost cried whe she'd told Yachiru yes. Yachiru squealed and hugged her calling her Mommy.

So now Aki was on a high and not much could bring her down right now. Then she smiled as she felt hands wrap around her from behind, Aki looked up at Kenpachi. He leaned down and kissed her, "Marry me beautiful." he whispered. Aki snapped her eyes open and looked at him, he was serious. Aki nodded and felt tears fill her eyes, "yes."

Aki thanked that dandelion from the field that she'd wished upon as she kissed Kenpachi passionatly.


End file.
